The methods currently used for preparing a meat product, preferably ham, comprise the following steps:
a) Salting the meat;
b) Maturing and drying the meat for a predetermine period of time, until the weight of the meat decreases
c) Additional drying of the pieces of meat for a predetermined period of time.
Traditionally, if wished, the cured ham was then boned which had the drawback that the entire ham was not suitably profit. Moreover, the finished ham had a characteristic orifice at the place were the bone had been withdrawn, and was of irregular shape.
To solve these drawbacks methods were created in which the pieces of meat were boned before salting, thereby achieving a cured ham whose appearance was not harmed by said orifice, while better profit was made of the meat.
One example of this type of method is described in Spanish Patent n.496.140, which comprises the following steps:
a) Boning the raw ham;
b) Salting the pieces of ham;
c) Packing the pieces of meat in netting and placing them in containers;
d) Placing the containers in refrigeration chambers for a period of time ranging between 15 and 30 days, where the maturing and drying of the ham takes place; and
e) Placing the pieces of ham in a chamber at a temperature between 20xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C. and with relative humidity of 55% to 78% for a period of time between 40 and 60 days.
This method has the drawback of not achieving a regular shape of the product and not producing linked pieces of meat, so that the pieces of ham will be of limited weight.
Moreover, the period of time needed to cure the ham is considerable, and can be as much as ninety days.
The method of the invention manages to solve the aforesaid drawback, while having other advantages that will be described below.
The method of the invention for preparation of a meat product from boned pieces of meat is characterised in that the step of maturing and drying the meat is implemented by applying pressure to the pieces of meat for an approximate period of time of one month.
Thanks to this characteristic, a regular shape of the piece of meat is achieved, with all the pieces being of the same size and shape.
This method also permits several linked pieces of meat to be obtained, or two pieces of identical shape. A piece of meat of any desired weight can thus be obtained, depending solely on the capacity of the mould.
Another advantage consists in acceleration of the process, so that the cured meat can be obtained with loss of between 30% and 35% in a period of time of 60 days. This acceleration of the process is achieved by the meat evacuating more rapidly its water content, due to being subjected to pressure for approximately one month.
Advantageously, after the meat has been placed in the mould it is first pressed to make the ham fit into the mould.
Preferably, the additional drying is carried out for an approximate period of time of one month.
According to a preferred embodiment of the method of he invention, the salting of the meat is carried out-in a vacuum-massage drum.
Preferably, after the meat is placed in the mould the meat is weighed.
Advantageously, the meat is wrapped in a piece of fabric when it is placed in the mould. This fabric, preferably of cotton, helps to maintain the humidity so that the meat does not dry out too much. It also makes it easier to remove the meat from the mould.
According to a second aspect, the invention relates to a pressing tower for preparing a meat product, characterised in that it includes a base on which are placed a plurality of stacked moulds, into which the meat is inserted, and it includes means for applying pressure to the mould or moulds placed at the top of the stack or stacks of moulds.
Advantageously, the means for applying pressure to the mould or moulds placed at the top of the stack or stacks of moulds include a surface fitted at the top part of the tower, whose downward movement is driven by for instance an fluid-operated cylinder.
Preferably, the shape of the lower part of the upper surface is substantially the same as the shape of the moulds into which the meat is inserted.
According to a third aspect, the invention relates to an equipment for carrying out the method for preparation of a meat product as describe above, and is characterised in that it includes:
a vacuum massage drum in which the meat is 5 salted;
a plurality of transportation tanks into which the meat is placed;
a tipping lifter that places the meat on a hopper table;
a plurality of moulds into which the meat is placed;
a weighing scale, which weighs the meat, placed inside each mould;
a press in which the meat is fitted into the 15 mould;
a pressing column in which the meat is matured and dried, applying pressure to the pieces of meat for a predetermine period of time, until the meat loses weight; and
a plurality of shelves on which an additional drying of the pieces of meat is carried out for a predetermine period of time.
Advantageously, the mould into which the meat is inserted includes a plurality of orifices for the passage of air, thereby permitting the drying to be carried out faster.